Puffiness or bagginess under the eyes with associated discolorations has many etiologic factors including an abnormal increase in leakage from capillaries beneath the surface of the skin. Fluid accumulating beneath the skin in the region under the eyes results in edema which manifests as baggy eyes often relatively darker in color in contrast to surrounding facial areas which are perceived by consumers as cosmetically unacceptable.
The exact reasons for such increased capillary permeability is not always known, but several factors such as stress, kidney malfunctions, high blood pressure, water retention, excessive consumption of caffeine and lack of sleep have been identified as being associated with the problem. Intrinsic aging and photodamage can also lead to similar changes.
Increased accumulation of "GAG's" (hyaluronic acid & chondroitin sulfate B) can also lead to secondary osmotic changes resulting in increased extra cellular accumulation of protein, sodium and water. In such situations, affected skin appears edematous with pronounced presentation of lymphatics and vessels and microscopically, collagen fibers appear frayed and swollen.
A classic example of acute periorbital edema and discoloration is the "black eye" which results from physical trauma directed to the eye and injury to the skin surrounding the eye. Here, trauma causes leakage of vasculature which manifests as the classical periorbital bruise.
The use of yeast (genus: Saccharomyces) for brewing and baking (species: Saccharomyces cerevisiae) has been recorded throughout history, but its scientific manipulation and the use of derivatives of such technology in cosmetic products is only a recent phenomenon. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,105 describes an emulsified cosmetic composition for treatment of skin found below the eyes. The primary components defined in the '105 patent are a mixture of plant and yeast extracts, beta-carotene, vitamin C and a methyl-silanol complex.
The '105 patent disclosure assumes that a mixture of naturally occurring substances will have some (unidentified) benefits to skin, but the '105 patent actually identifies the methyl-silanol complex (not from yeast or plant) as the active ingredient "for minimizing blackness" under the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,491 describes the use of an insoluble glucan from yeast cell walls for "revitalizing" skin and Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-10734 (1995) describes the use of a yeast culture isolated from grain and grown in milk for reducing melanocyte-mediated hyperpigmentation. These descriptions are typical of the state-of-the-art which superficially addresses the use of non-animal derived products for skin benefits under the current trend of consumer pressures to use less animal-derived ingredients in cosmetics. A closer reading usually identifies a non-yeast active ingredient or that the wholesome origins such as grain or milk have little to do with its active properties.
There is a need in the art for a functional, therapeutic dermal composition derived from yeast which alleviates discolorations and bagginess found in facial skin below the eyes. To this end, the present invention includes the following goals.